Akahane Robin / Relationships
This is an accurate list of Akahane Robin's relationships in the ''Sky Pretty Cure'' Series. Family Parents *'Akahane Ayane' - Ayane is not just the calm spot of the family and co-owner of the Feather Bell, she is also, of course, Ruby and Robin’s mother. She wants both to help at the Feather Bell equally, so none of them feels left out or treated badly compared to the other. Ayane is calm and nice but gets angry easily when Ruby tries to skip her shift, knowing that Robin has to do it for her. Ayane is usually the one who punishes the girls, especially Ruby. *'Akahane Daisuke' - Daisuke is the skilled cook, co-owner of the Feather Bell and only male of the family. He has the power to decide over important things. However, he is often too busy with the Father Bell, so he misses important family meetings. He can get impulsive fast but more often, he tries to avoid hectic and thinks that everything will go well. After work, he likes to slow down and let his family do the work at home, even though, as a chef, he likes cooking. Akahane Ruby Ruby is Robin’s older twin sister and exact opposite of her. While Ruby likes sports and everything not girly (plushy things not included), Robin is really into fashion and totally against sports. However, both are very passionate at the things they love and get angry when it is offended very fast. This causes them to fight a lot. But a fight always goes the same way. One twin makes the other mad, regrets it later and apologizes to the other. That usually happens to Ruby, who is probably the stubborner twin of them. Also, Robin gets curious very fast and always wants to know Ruby’s secrets, even though it could bring her in danger, like when she wanted to find out about her Pretty Cure Secret. Other Relatives *'Hashimoto Akira' - Akira is Ruby’s cousin, who is about seven years older than Ruby. Akira’s family once lived in Feather Castletown. So he and the twins were close when there were younger. Then his family moved to Kyoto. Now, they see each other very rarely and are really happy when they get a chance to meet again. Judging from his attitude, he is way more childish than Ruby and Robin and likes to make jokes about them. Friends Ichina Umeko Umeko and Nanami are Robin's best friend. In fact, they are a friend trio just like Ruby, Topaz and Amber. They have known each other for quite a long time and also share many passions. All three of them like fashion and like to talk about Pretty Cure - Robin after she found out about Pretty Cure not as much anymore. At the cosplay day in 2014, they even dressed up as their own Pretty Cure Alter egos, forming their own Pretty Cure Trio, without powers of course. Koizumi Nanami Umeko and Nanami are Robin's best friend. In fact, they are a friend trio just like Ruby, Topaz and Amber. They have known each other for quite a long time and also share many passions. All three of them like fashion and like to talk about Pretty Cure - Robin after she found out about Pretty Cure not as much anymore. At the cosplay day in 2014, they even dressed up as their own Pretty Cure Alter egos, forming their own Pretty Cure Trio, without powers of course. Mikanki Amber Ruby's younger twin sister and also very good friend of Amber. Both share one passion; fashion. Through fashion, they have become best friends and when it's about that, they might even get better along with each other than with anyone else. They also seemed like being interested in helping the bakery club at their school and love designing more than everything. They have promised each other that one day, their dreams will come true together. References Category:FairySina Category:Relationships Page Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Category:Sky Pretty Cure Reloaded! Category:The Final Sky Pretty Cure